Barbara Goodson
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |family = Bruce Gustafson (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1965-current |status = Active |website = Barbara Goodson }} Barbara Goodson (born August 16, 1949) is an American voice actress. Career Her best-known role was providing the English dub voice of the main villain Empress Rita Repulsa in the Power Rangers franchise, starting with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and including Power Rangers Zeo, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Power Rangers in Space. Other Power Rangers characters include Prince Sprocket and Orbus in Power Rangers Zeo, and Mandilok in Power Rangers Wild Force. She also voiced Red Fraggle and Wingnut in Jim Henson's cartoon Fraggle Rock, Ladyborg in Beetleborgs Metallix. and Mother Talzin on Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the last of which she won a Best Actress award from the website Behind The Voice Actors. In anime dubbing, she voiced in Tom in The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Star in Tekkaman Blade, Goku in Harmony Gold's short-lived dub of Dragon Ball, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Granny Chiyo and Lady Shima in Naruto and Naota in FLCL. She was also awarded an Earphones Award for narrating Blair Clemons in the Time/Warner book On A Night Like This. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (1972-1974) - Agatha June, Pee-Wee *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Tom Sawyer *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - François LaVache (ep. 1), Madame LeVache (ep. 1) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Shopkeeper (ep. 6), Curly-Haired Brunette SDF-1 Tech (eps. 6 & 13), Mary (ep. 9), Base Station Operator (ep. 32), Girl 1 (ep. 33), Rico's Customer (ep. 35) *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Marie Crystal, Announcement (ep. 49) *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Sera, Annie's Mother (ep. 80) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Goku (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Zillion'' (1987) - Apple, Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Max (Phuuz Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Star Summers *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Falion (ep. 49) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Zirconia (Viz Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Lady Iraga, Meat Pie Vendor (ep. 2), Evacuation Announcement (ep. 14), Fleeing Woman (ep. 14), Bar Girl (ep. 15) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Black Ghost Brain, Jimmy (ep. 13), Mikio (ep. 36) *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Hyun *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Chino, Additional Voices *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Banka Tokonatsu, Ms. Yoshii, Head Nurse (ep. 6), Woman A (ep. 6), Woman B (ep. 6), Young Emergy (ep. 10), Mother (ep. 10), Housewife (ep. 12), Street Bully B (ep. 12) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Grandma Sansho *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Numb Chandelier, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Ogin (ep. 1), Madame (ep. 4), Prostitute (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Shibabawa (ep. 9) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Yui Takanaka (Streamline Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Sue (Yui Takanaka) (International Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Bayashan (Streamline Dub) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Young Clarisse d'Cagliostro, Woman Playing Cards (Streamline Dub) *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) - Jane Flower (Streamline Dub) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Doris Lang (Streamline Dub) *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - Pazu, Madge (Streamline Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Goku (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Airi, Additional Voices *''Akira'' (1988) - Takashi (No. 26), Kaori, Orange-Haired Groupie 2, Councilwoman, Female Newscaster, Darker Brunette Groupie (Electric Media Dub) **Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Goku (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Kokiri, Hometown Friend 2 (Streamline Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Old Woman *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Emmy *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Harraway (Animaze Dub) External Links *Barbara Goodson at the Internet Movie Database *Barbara Goodson at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post